Raava
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: "We are bonded forever." An insight on Avatar Wan's friendship with the spirit, Raava.


**A/N: Requested Oneshot. **

* * *

**Raava**

* * *

_"We are bonded...forever."_

The words echoed in his ears - the way she pronounced each word - every single word - the words were fluid and smooth. Hearing her speak - it was binding in itself. _We are. Bonded._ The words finally registered to Wan's mind. _We are. Connected...One person, one being, one entity_. They had won the battle against Vaatu - it should have been a joyous event but it wasn't. He felt sadness and he felt...grief.

This feeling - it was bittersweet.

"You seemed troubled," she said as she awoken him from falling deep into a wretched nightmare. She sensed it by the tensing of his muscles and the pacing of his heartbeat. It was more than that, she could see them - his nightmares - his innermost thoughts. Every single detail. Everything that was his, it was hers. He could see through her mind. Through her memories. "What is the matter?" she asked. Her voice - her calm, flowing voice - it always made him feel safe, even after experiencing his worst fears.

He exhaled and thought for a long time before opening his mouth. "Do you mean it?" he asked as he shut his eyes for a moment.

"Do I mean what?"

"That we will be bonded...forever." Together.

"Of course I did. It is the truth, the mere reality of it all. There is nothing we can do to change the fact."

Wan bit his lip. He hated it how analytical and critical she was. "I know but I'm human," he reminded her, his eyes lowering to layers of cloth he used as a blanket. "I will age and I will die. I will go away and never come back but what will happen to you?"

"I will stay with you," Raava chuckled out of amusement. "Forever. And nothing can ever change it. No matter what happens, I will be with you in all of your reincarnations, all of your lifetimes."

A smile appeared on his face but it faded quickly. "But...will I remember you in the next lifetime? Will I remember all our memories? Because I don't want to forget."

"Don't worry, Wan. I will make sure that you will. Nothing's going to happen."

"We're going to be together for a long time but you're in my body - a host body. You can no longer do the things you were able to do when you were your own being. Will you miss it? Do you think that it - being like this- do...do you think that it will strain our friendship?" The slightest idea of their friendship being on a line frightened him. They've been together for a long time - gotten the time to know each other - get close - to genuinely care for. Wan didn't want it to change for Raava meant so much to him.

"Some things I will miss - like flying - roaming through different worlds- having liberties - but it was for the greater good. I am a spirit of peace and balance. My sole purpose is to protect the world and all that is good and I will sacrifice anything to do so. So to answer your question, I will miss certain things but I don't miss doing things on my own, alone. I spent years of my life - dedicating myself to keeping the balance of the worlds that I wasn't living. I never had a real friend, until now. Until you. Do I think our situation will strain our friendship? No. Not at all. Of course we will have disputes along the way but our friendship - what we have - our loyalties to each other - it's not going to change."

He rolled his sleeve up and stared at the inner part of his arm - his veins. His eyes followed along the thin veins; the thin lines of life. He rolled his fingers into a tightened fist and watched his veins become the color of luminous smiled, pushing the thoughts aside. Even though he could no longer see her or be with her physically, she was still with him. Her presence and his hold on her seemed to be stronger than ever. She was still here, internally - in a place where she will not be harmed. "It's not going to change."

...

...

...

_"I'm sorry Raava," Wan forced himself to say his last dying words. He was no longer young. Creases laced his face and the years had aged him. He was dying, becoming paler by the second but all he could think was all the things he was going to leave in the world. There were so many things he had not accomplished in his lifetime. There was still greed. Corruption. Darkness. "I failed to bring peace," he heaved, his eyes slowly shutting. His eyes were closing but not for a moment of thought but for another reason. "Even with Vatuu imprisoned, I failed to bring peace. There wasn't enough time." I'm sorry I failed you, he thought. I'm sorry for everything - everything that I have done to the world and have not redeemed.  
_

_"Don't worry," she whispered to him. Raava was sad but she suppressed her grief. She wanted him to die happy and she knew it wasn't a goodbye. She will meet him again and again and again."We will be together for all of your lifetimes and we will never give up," she said as she left his body. Her spirit went out like waves - gradually moving up. She touched the top of his head and bid him a farewell. Raava's spirit broke apart into a thousand pieces and faded into the air. "I promise you that with every new lifetime, I will make you remember."  
_

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
